The Magical World of History Chapter 1
by Howarand
Summary: When Harry potter, Ron and Hermione on the run trying to escape from Voldemort. They got loss in the woods. Harry potter meat the greatest warlock, that trying to help others. harry potter, Merlin in his friends might keep meeting in secret to keep the truth away from Author and his father. When Morgana having bad dream, it Merlin choice to help her or not. While John, Sarah, Six,
1. Chapter 1

"HARRY RUN", Hermione shouted.  
>'You can't Hide from me Harry", Voldemort Spit out. "Would you like me to kill your filthy mud-blood friend, like I kill your mother"."Would you let your mud-blood die for you Harry". "I will let her go if you face me Potter, hiss Voldemort.<br>"Noo Harry don't, leave" Hermione Scream, 'Harry go go help the others yelled Hermione losing her breath from Voldemort arm around her.

"Quite YOU FILTHY MUD-BLOOD' Voldemort Hiss pointing his wand at her. "Do you wan't to die, You sure get your wish'. Adava ka- "Noo" scream Harry, Expecto patronam" Harry yelled.

Harry hit Voldemort in his arm Making him weak for little bit.

"RUN MIONE", Harry yelled.

"Lets go Mione" Harry took her hand taking of to help his other friend.

"Aah It's hurt" Hermione Cried. "I can't walk, "Leave me Harry she said I'll slow you down, Go help the others".

"No Mione I will carry you, You need help' said Harry.

"GO HARRY, Hermione Cried If you don't leave me You will get Killed". "I will not leave you to die Mione", said Harry.

"If it wasn't for me you would be safe right now", scream Harry, nobody would get hurt.

No Harry you wrong Voldemort would hurt us anyway, said, Hermione.

I'll pick you up Mione either you want me to or not. Hermione finally give up, when Harry would not Listen to her. Okay she agreed and Harry Be safe and she fell unconscious.

Number four John Pov.

I could not Believe Number Five betrayed Us Like that he Killed Number Ten. this was the saddest day, mostly for Mariana Number Seven.

I heard the other's say they was in love with each other, what kind of Person I am Not even know, what going on with My friend.

What are you thinking About Sarah ask me. You seem Sad. Nothing I lied, Get the look I know you lying from her.

Okay I said, I keep thinking about Number eight. I am sorry John said Sarah It been a strange day for all of us.

She give me a hug, and a kiss in the cheek.

Hey no PDA Nine yell at us, jokingly. So nine do you like anybody, I ask making him blush. um none ya he said. come on Nine said Sarah, all you scared of girls. No Nine yelled, Then tell us I said. I know what you guys doing, Nine say. what i said. You trying to manipulate to tell you. I give I said.

guys, guys Same come out screaming, Ella is in trouble, they took her, he said running out of his breath. What coming Six voice, who she ask. They Mogadorians same said, the lead leader.

It's not good say Six, She might turn against us. What I ask, how. hmm I need everybody hear for this. Sammy can you go get Mariana Please, Six ask. Okay said Sam give her an annoyed look for calling him Sammy.

Mariana Sam call, wwhat she said, coming down with tears in her eyes, Six need to talk to all of us about something important said, Sam.

Okay say Mariana hurrying to get to Six to hear the news.

Mariana, Said Six Ella is taking, What she scream getting more angry, is it Number Five that turn her in she ask, wanting to kick his us.

We don't know said Six, But she was taking From the leader of the Mogadorians.

How is she might turn against us I ask. She might what Mariana yelled, we have two traitors now.

"Um answer Six, she might and she might not." "Why would she turn against us ask Sarah" confuse what they talking about.

"The Leader of the Mogadorians it's her Grandfather" said Six, seeing the shock in each of their faces. "What" cried Nine.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE" yelled Six, "THEY WILL BE HEAR ANY MOMENT."

So Did you like it. Next chapter Merlin and Percy Jackson will be in it.

I try to make this book really exciting for ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Pov

"RON, HARRY" I yelled. "She's awake guys", I hear Harry say. "Hey Hermy how are you feeling?" ask Ron, "Are you okay Mione?" ask Harry.

When I open my eyes, I see five bodies standing over me." yeah I am okay Guys" I say weakly. "where am I?" I ask hoping we are somewhere safe.

"You safe Mione", said Harry reading my mind. Neville can you grab some food for mione Harry ask politely. Sure Harry said Neville.

Neville went to the Kitchen and get the food. "Can you warm it up please Neville" I yell almost troking with my thoat still heart from Voldemort hand around My neck.

"Hermione are you okay", ask both Luna and Ginny at the same time. "Yes I answer I just got a sor throat" I lied, not wanting them to start worrying about me.

Are you sure it's a sor throats ask Ginny the smartest one of the group beside Hermione.

Neville come with the food and hand it to me. What is it I ask him, Spaggetti and sauce answer Neville.

I take a bite of the food the food was really good, Who cook it I said Smiling, when I ask that I see Neville blush, Neville everybody say at the same time. I did not even know he could cook said Ginny, Me too replied Luna with her dreamy Smile, looking at Neville like he's a new person.

It's really good I said, making him blushing more getting awkward with all the Attition on him, it is replied Everybody at the same time.

I take an another bite enjoying myself with it.

Neville can be our cooking Master said Ginny making every body laugh.

I was laughing so much I through out all the food out of my mouth, guh guh I started coughing, Mione are you akay ask Harry getting worried, yeah I am fun I answer.

"Ahhhh, ahhh" I scream from no where, "My neck," Mione are you okay?" ask, Harry shaking me. "Hermy are you Okay?" said Ron Look like he going to punch something. "That bastard I heard him yell, He did something to her. Hermione, Hermione I heard the other say saying the Blurry vergin of them.

"Hermione, I want Harry Now Voldemort shouted in my mind. "Save you self mud-blood", hiss Voldemort, "GIVE ME HARRY POTTER NOW".

"Nooo I sceam Nooo". "Hermy, Hermy what's wrong?" I heard Ron say but could not see him.

Get me him Mud-blood I hear the voice in my head again and the only think I see is Black I am falling and Falling.

At Camelot

"Father Gwen is in trouble shout, Author, I need to save her". "Author yelled the king, You can't leave the camelot". "I need to Father she might Die", said Author disparately.

"Why do you care that much about a servant Girl" yelled the King, getting enough of his Son behavior.

"She does so much For us father" said Author trying to control his anger that building inside of him.

"Nooo Author you will stay hea in this camelot, " you will not Go save that Servant Girl".

"Uther Morgana shout with tears in her eyes, please Uther". "Get to your room Now Morgana' yelle Uther, I will not take Your ungreatful behavior, in my Kingdom.

"Father yelled Author, You will not stop me", When Author say that Morgana New what Authors was going to do, so she went outside waiting to go with him.

"Guards yell Uther, Take my Son lock my son up Now". All the Guards come running to take Author with their sword, so Author get his sword ready.

"Put your Sword Down Author" the king shouted. "No father" Author shoutd back, All the guards try to grab author by his shouder, but he did a flip, hit one of them on his head, Author knock the other one with his sword, making him fall face down.

Merlin came to sea the Battle with Author and the Guards, He will help Author nomatter what because he know Author doing it for a good cause.

Merlin Step behind the War to use his Spell. "Wáce ierlic" hiss Merlin in a small voice for the other to not hear him.

Ten guards get through from the war, when Author look around him he was Surprise he beat all those people, or he thought.

"I am coming with you Author", said Morgana running to him Me too said Merlin.

"Where did you come from Merlin?" Ask Author. "Just saw you fighting the Guards" said Merlin. "Good move bye the way".

"Morgana you and Merlin Can't come" said author turning to her.

"No Author she's my friend too" said Morgana, "either you let me come with you or I will go by myself"said Morgana, Giving Author no choice. "Ditto" said Merlin Knowing Author Answer will be yes.

"Okay, Okay" said, Author, but "Morgana you be Careful, and Merlin Author said looking over at him, you stay out of my sight" he said.

"Are you ready to go Author and Merlin?" ask Mogana. "Give me a minute" said, Author, went to where is father was laying down.

"Father said Author, I am Sorry but I am in love with Gwen" I can't let her die, the king face filled wish shock," No Author "said the king. "Bye Father" said Author.

"Wait Author"r the king yelled, Author did not even turn back nobody would change his mind from saving Gwen.

"Ready now" ask Mogana yes said Author lets Go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grover can you get Annabeth and Percy over hear? we need to talk" said Chiron. On it Chiron asnwer "Grover, I will be right back," and he ran to get Percy and Annabeth.

Percy Grover come behind him, "Chiron told me to come get you, we going to talk about something Important."

"Grover do you know what he going to talk to me about ask Percy, Nope man" said Grover, "He just told me to get you and Annabeth.."

Both Grover and Percy run to get Annabeth together.

"Annabeth," Percy yelled "Chiron want to talk, I think we going in a quest" he said, really Annabeth turn excited," I think so" I said.

Hey said "chiron we have a problem." so Annabet" this will be your quest." "Yes" yell Anabeth my first quest.

"Go pack to go" said Chiron "you got some mosters to slice off."

Author Merlin and Morgana was in the horse to go, Merlin was riding with Morgana and Author was riding the horse by himself. "All you okay" Author ask Merlin when he see's his prince was having trouble with something.

"Author" said Morgana Gwen will be fine we will find her. "Yeah I guess so "said Author "I should not worried she will be fine. She's a strong women" he said trying to convinced himself.

"Yeah "she is answer Morgana.

"Merlin we need woods for foods" said Author. "Yes sir" said merlin running off.

"Author don't you think you should treat him like a normal person "ask Morgana.

Author rolls his eyes," I am just telling him to do his job "said Author.

"He done a lot for you" Author said "morgana I even think he would risk his life for you, just look at him."

"I guess so" said Author feeling bad he yell at merlin a lot, but Merlin a big Idoit.

"I wonder how merlin going to treat his girlfriends someday" said Morgana smiling. "Don't even won't to think about having a girlfriends "said Author shaking his head.

"Girls find him adorable "said Morgana.

"Really" said author "I barely can believed you" said that Morgana." I would kill myself if someone like this little idiot Merlin" said Author, giving Morgana the look are you kidding me look.

Gwen find him adorable said Morgana. Author look at Morgana wondering what happened to them.

That was a while ago said Author, not liking some body else like his.

He could not tell what Gwen is to him but he can feel something there.

"What happened to them Author finally choke out, don't know much" said Morgana. "Gwen just told me Merlin did not like her like that he only did as a sister."

"Wow' said Author "Merlin turn a Girl down."

"He did not turn her down said Morgana, you know merlin he;s slow as a rabit he did not even think gwen like her or think about girls at all...

"Hey" said Merlin coming with the woods for the Fire. "What do you want to eat sir author" he said smirking And Lady Morgana he said giving her a smile.

"Can cook a Rat for us said morgana joking remembering when Gwen tell her the story of Merlin give Author a Rat to eat.

"Shut up Merlin" said Author. "Not funny." "Just shut up and cook." "I did not say anithing" said Merlin that was Morgana." Whatever said Author. 


End file.
